Detective Conan: The Reason Why
by JMe SeKaiiCHi
Summary: Sonoko is always annoyed whenever Ran mentions Shinichi. Have you ever wondered why? Take a seat and enjoy the story as Sonoko recalls her memories that concerns a certain detective.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Detective Conan' series.

**The Reason Why**

**Chapter One**

"Come on, Ran! We're going to be late for school if you don't hurry!" Sonoko screamed from outside of the detective agency, calling for Ran.

This was their morning routine for the past few years. Walking to school together somehow, became their tradition.

A few seconds after Sonoko's scream, Ran could be seen dashing down the steps from the detective agency that was also her living quarter, together with her father, and so-called 'little brother'.

"Sorry, Sonoko. I lose track of time when I was preparing Conan's breakfast," Ran said when she reached where Sonoko was standing.

"It's because of that brat again? Seriously, can't he just prepare his own breakfast?" Sonoko said as they started walking.

"He can prepare it himself, but I insist on preparing it for him," Ran replied her question.

"Why would you insist on making his breakfast if he can do it by himself?" Sonoko shot another question at her.

"It's the least I can do as his older sister. I mean, who knows if his parents will take him away again, right? So, I want to be the best older sister he could ever have."

"But you're his only 'older sister'. Of course you'd be the best, Ran."

"That's not true. He also has other older sisters."

"Who are those others?" Sonoko asked with a bored tone.

"Well, aren't you one of them?"

"Me? Be his older sister? No chance in hell, Ran. There's no way I could have a brat like that as a younger brother," Sonoko replied.

"But, I think he consider you as one, though. Just like Kazuha, too."

"Hm? Really now? Whatever. Just let him think whatever he wants. What about you?"

"What about me?" Ran asked Sonoko again, confused by her question.

"Yeah, you. You look a lot happier than any other days. Did something happen?" Sonoko asked, now interested in a whole new topic.

"Nothing happened," she answered with a blush on her cheeks.

"You're totally lying, Ran. I can see your cheeks burning up. Come on, just share it with me. Did someone asked you out? Did someone send you a present?" Sonoko asked while nudging her ribs.

"Well, actually Shinichi called me last night, and we talked for a while."

The statement somehow made Sonoko feel annoyed.

"Hmm..? He called again, huh? So, when did he say he was coming to visit you, this time?"

Ran shook her head. "He didn't say. Maybe because I didn't asked him about it? I don't want to be a bother for him when he's working on a case you know?" Ran replied her.

Sonoko closed her eyes and frowned. She opens them again and glared at Ran.

"If you actually want him to be your man, you should be a little harder with him. You're way too soft to him, you know? I wouldn't be surprised if he returns with another woman clinging on him."

"Sonoko!" Ran raised her voice a little.

"What? You can act hard with me but not with him?"

Ran felt bad and dropped her gaze upon the ground.

"It's not like me and him have some kind of 'thing', okay?" Ran said as she lifts her face again and looking at Sonoko.

Sonoko let out a sigh. She felt bad because she literally just lashed out on her best friend.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled just now, but you have to understand that I'm only doing this to look out for you, okay?" Sonoko said to Ran.

"I know that Sonoko. That's why you're my best friend," Ran replied giving Sonoko a huge smile of appreciation. Sonoko replied with a smile of her own.

"Good to know that you understand my intentions, Ran. Come on, let's pick up the pace or we'll definitely be late," Sonoko said with a cheerful voice, once again.

"I'll race you to school then," Ran said before speeding off towards the school leaving Sonoko behind who had a tough time trying to catch up with her.

The time they took to reach school was cut short because of the fact that they raced to it. Even though Ran was actually capable to run faster than the speed she just displayed, she did not like the idea of leaving her best friend behind.

"Talking about Shinichi for a moment and racing towards school the next. Really mature, Ran," Sonoko said to Ran who was now walking beside her.

"I never thought of bringing him up as a topic for our conversation actually. You're the one who made me to have to bring it up," Ran replied.

"Whatever, Ran. I can't believe I'm still annoyed every time you say his name," Sonoko said again.

"I'm wondering as well," Ran replied her again.

"What do you mean?" Sonoko asked confused.

"Well, I remember that you used to like hanging around him before. Once, it actually looked like you two were practically best friends," Ran stated.

"You're kidding, right?" Sonoko asked slightly feeling annoyed with Ran's statement.

"No. I actually remember you used to talk to him a lot when he was still here," Ran added her statement.

"No way! That's impossible! Why would I have friends like him? He's boring and dull. That's already enough for me to not even approach him," Sonoko replied with annoyance in her tone and she was not even trying to hide it.

Ran only gave out a small laugh after Sonoko voiced out her annoyance. She found that their class was not far from her current position and decided to pick up her pace.

"I'll see you in class," she said before running off, once again leaving Sonoko to herself. Because their class was not far she decided to do the opposite of what Ran did and took her time. However, her mind wandered off to one of Ran's earlier statement about her relationship with the boy whose name provides her with annoyance.

"_Ran probably hit her head or something. Why else would she think that me and that detective freak are best friends? You're silly Ran,_" she thought in her head.

But even after saying that to her mind, she still can not accept the fact that 'they' were 'practically' best friends. As she moves her body into their class, her eyes landed on the girl who she walked with just now. She was chatting happily with their other classmates. She could not hear what it was about though.

"_I wonder what Ran would thought of me if I tell her what happen back then,_" her trains of thoughts started again. "_Probably not the best idea I've ever came up with. Wait, what if he already told her what happened? But, that's impossible. I don't think he's that much of an idiot_."

She realized she was still standing on the entrance of the class while thinking all that stuff. She also noticed that her eyes were on to Ran's direction. She then quickly moved herself towards her desk.

"_I hope nobody saw that. They would think that I'm weird_," she thought again as she placed her bag on her chair.

She sat on her chair then rested her elbows on the table. She continued with resting her chin on her spread hands, using them to cup her cheeks on either side.

"_Well, I just hope that he isn't that much of an idiot_," again she said to herself while thinking of a certain detective who used to be in her class.

**XXXXX**

It was a sunny day. It was not a hot day but rather a warm one. The feeling was enjoyable. That was how she felt. She enjoyed the condition of the day. She truly did. But, she was irritated. She was annoyed. It was all because of the boy in front of her. Who was sitting under the tree, and it looked like he could fall asleep anytime.

"But why wouldn't you go?" Sonoko asked because she was unsatisfied with his answer.

"Look, Sonoko. I told you that I don't want to go. That's simply it," the boy spoke up.

He looked up and saw Sonoko closing the distance between them as she stood a few feet away from where he sat.

"You can't say no without any reason. So if you can't give me any reason why you don't want to go then you'll have to go," Sonoko stated, emphasizing her statement with her body language.

"_Well, I wouldn't want to be stuck with a banshee all night_," the boy thought.

"I think I'm going to be busy that night. With studying and other stuffs," he voiced out, deciding not to go with his earlier reason.

"You're lying. Ran told me that you hardly study at home. So, don't claim that you'll be studying, Shinichi!" Sonoko replied.

"Man_, out of all things, you just have to tell that to her, huh Ran_?" Shinichi mentally said again.

"I still to do the other stuffs you know," he shrugged before saying those lines.

"What exactly are these 'other' stuffs you are planning to do?"

He stood up, now gaining some height advantage over her. He looked at her face for a second and knew there were different emotions in her mind. Once again he shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll find out on that night," he replied before starting to walk away from the tree.

"This conversation isn't over, Shinichi! Where do you think you're going?" she yelled at him.

"I have soccer practice. Later, Sonoko," he replied her without even looking back.

A tick mark showed up on her forehead at his reply.

Shinichi on the other hand just walked away from the scene and made his way to his class to get his bag. He thought that today would have been a good day. Especially with the sun which came out perfectly for that day. But it all had to end earlier.

When he was relaxing, Sonoko came out of nowhere and asked him to attend a certain party with her. It was not weird for Sonoko to ask him because they did have a healthy relationship with each other. He would have said yes to her request but getting the images of being stuck together with the person who he considers as one of the annoying people in his life, made him change his answer.

It was not because he did not like her or anything like that, it was just he think that it would be impossible for him to be stuck with her for a whole night.

Shinichi let out a sigh. He entered his class and got his bag. As he was about to leave, someone else entered the class. He looked at the entrance and saw his childhood friend walked in.

"You're still here?" Ran asked him when she saw him.

"Yeah, just getting my bag," he replied.

Ran took her bag from her seat and motioned for him to walk with her.

"You don't sound happy. Did something happen?" she asked.

"No, it's just I have soccer practice after this," he replied her trying to make his voice a little bit more enthusiastic.

"Don't you enjoy practice?"

"I do. But sometimes I just want to have an afternoon for me to read some of my novels," he replied.

"At least practice can give you better exercise. You don't have to stay inside your room all the time you know?" she said it making it sound like it was more of a statement than a suggestion.

"Yeah, I know, mom," he playfully replied her which she replied with one of her glare.

Soon, they reached the entrance of the building.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Ran. The coach would probably be mad if I'm late," he said, running off towards the field.

Ran watched him disappear from her sight before continuing her walk home. When she made it to the front gate, she saw Sonoko leaning against the gate's wall.

"Sonoko! Have you been waiting long?" she asked as she walked towards her.

"Eh? Oh, Ran. No, I just got here," she replied.

"That's good then. Come on, let's go home," Ran said.

"What about Shinichi?" Sonoko asked realizing the absence of their male friend.

"He has soccer practice today. He said it was okay for us to go home without him," Ran replied.

"_So he does have a soccer practice… I thought he was lying just to get away from me_," Sonoko mentally said.

Ran noticed Sonoko sudden silence and it looked like she was thinking about something.

"Sonoko, is there something wrong?" Ran asked, afraid something might have happened between her two friends.

Sonoko's thought was cut short when she heard Ran said her name.

"Nothing, Ran. Nothing happened. I was just thinking about something," she replied while vigorously flailing her arms towards Ran.

"What were you thinking about?" Ran asked her again.

"You know, the usual. I was just wondering how hot the guys will look like when they're all sweaty," she said giving out a weak laugh at the end.

Sonoko then moved towards Ran, turned her body around so Ran's back was facing her. She placed her hands on Ran's shoulder and started pushing her forward.

"Come on, Ran. Let's go home," she said as she kept a constant force on Ran's shoulder.

After some time, Sonoko stopped pushing Ran and started walking beside her. The two started talking about their class and the homework that were given, which Sonoko was not happy about. They reached an intersection, which made Sonoko to think.

"That intersection leads to Shinichi's house, right Ran?" Sonoko asked, pointing at the direction.

"Yeah, it does. Why?"

"Nothing, I was just curious. That's all," she replied with a weak smile to Ran.

"Oh, okay. Sonoko, I need to hurry home, or my dad won't have lunch. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Ran said before started running off.

After Ran disappeared from her view, Sonoko let out a sighed. She straightened her body and glanced at the intersection that she mentioned earlier.

"_It's the only way_," she said in her mind.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: **Hello, once again folks. This is a new project I'm working on, but I'm not sure if this will gain any fans or not. I was supposed to update **Baka & Test: The Third Year** like two weeks ago, but I'm in a writer's block. But, I'll try to update as soon as possible, don't worry. Anyway, this is my second Detective Conan FanFiction on this site (the first one was **Detective Conan: A New Start**). As you can see, this will be a multi-chapter FanFiction, but will probably lasts for only a few chapters. I'm estimating around three to four chapters. I actually planned this as an oneshot, but I just can't for some reason.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. So, favorite it if you like and leave out some reviews. Until next time!

-Read & Review-

~JMe SeKaiiCHi


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Detective Conan series.

**CHAPTER 2**

The coach blew his whistle, signalling the practice-game was over.

"Good job everybody! Thank you for your hard work," the coach said in a loud voice to all the soccer team members.

After the practice was over, Shinichi cleaned up in the locker room. After he was done, he said his farewells to his team members and made his way towards home.

Usually, he would walk home together with Ran. He really enjoys spending his time with Ran. Ran was one of the people who had stayed on his side since he was little. He remembers them spending some of his favourite moments. He remembers when Ran first told him that she was training for martial arts. She asked him to join her, but he declined. He used his passion for soccer, as an excuse.

Sometimes, Sonoko would join them on their way home. He never really gets the girl. There were times when she would be sweet as an angel, and there were times that she can be like a witch. Not the evil kind though. Just the one that is really loud and annoying.

"I'm home!" Shinichi announced his return to anyone particular.

When he walked through the front door however, he saw another pair of shoes at the front of the house. Moreover, it looked like it belonged to a girl.

"_That's weird. Ran didn't say she was coming over,"_ he thought. _"Then again, those aren't the type of shoes that Ran usually wears."_

He eventually decided that it was probably a guest who came to visit either his mother or his father. The probability of the former was higher.

"_I doubt dad would invite any teen girls as his guest. I don't think he even knows any teen girls except Ran. Probably mom's guest,"_ he thought as he walked into the living room.

When he was inside the living room, he saw that his mother's eyes landed on him.

"Welcome home, Shin. You should hurry up and change, there's a guest for you," Yukiko said.

"A guest here to see me?" Shinichi asked surprised that the guest was actually here to see him.

Then, the person who was sitting on the couch, who was looking at the other direction, stood up and turned around to see him.

"Evening, Shinichi!" Sonoko said in a cheerful voice after turning around to face him.

"YOU?! What are you doing here?" Shinichi said in a loud voice, while pointing at Sonoko.

"Shin, don't be rude to our guest," Yukiko said, smacking Shinichi's hand that he used to point at Sonoko.

"But mom-"

"No 'buts', Shin. Now, go to your room, get changed and come down here again in fifteen minutes!" Yukiko commanded him.

"Fine, mom," Shinichi replied, before walking up the stairs, towards his room.

"See you later, Shinichi," Sonoko said, in the same tone before, only this time, she had a huge grin on her face.

Shinichi replied her farewell with an annoyed look plastered on his face.

Once he was inside his room, he placed his bag on his desk. He released a small sigh that he held since the moment he saw Sonoko.

"What is she doing here, anyway? It's really unusual for her to visit me without Ran. Wait, I don't think she had ever visited even with Ran before. How did she found my house then?"

He released another sigh.

"I'm thinking too much. Curse me for me and my detective mind. Better get change and find out why Sonoko's here," he said before going for a shower that his mom commanded him to take.

**XXXXX**

"What took you so long, Shin?" Yukiko said as Shinichi sat on the couch besides her.

Shinichi just decided to just shut up and not answer the question that was asked by his mother.

"It's unusual you know, to have a girl, apart from Ran to visit you," Yukiko said. "Come to think of it, I think Ran is the only person who have ever visited you before."

"Is that true? You should invite me more often Shinichi," Sonoko said, yet with another smile on her face, directed at him.

"I'll... think about it," he said, changing his answer at the last second when he noticed the look that his mother gave him.

"Don't worry, Sonoko. You should just come here anytime you want. If you're waiting an invite from him, I don't think I'd ever meet you again," Yukiko said, slightly happy with the answer that Shinichi gave.

"I'll take that into mind, Mrs. Kudo," Sonoko replied.

"Ah, you don't have to be formal to me, Sonoko. Just call me Yukiko. You're Shinichi's friend, so it's okay."

"Alright, Mrs. Yukiko," Sonoko replied.

They both shared a small laugh with each other. Shinichi being the only non-female in the room did not understand the reason for the laugh.

After they were done with that shared-laugh, Shinichi finally decided to speak up.

"So, what brings you here today, Sonoko?" Shinichi asked.

"Ah, I almost forgot that I had a reason for coming here. Well, you see Shinichi, I came here to discuss about what should we wear to that party?"

Shinichi, who was sipping tea at the moment, suddenly spat it out again. Luckily, he managed to turn his head to the side to avoid spitting at Sonoko.

"PARTY? What party are you talking about?" Shinichi asked, confused with what she was talking about.

"Eh... You don't remember about it? We talked about it earlier at school," she replied.

"But I never even-"

"I was thinking if we should wear matching white. I saw this beautiful white dress the other day," Sonoko cut him off, knowing he would deny agreeing to go to the party.

"But I-"

"Or should we wear matching black? But most of the will probably wear black though," again he cut him off.

"Sonoko, I never even-"

"Or one of us should wear white, and the other black. That's cool too. But, I definitely want to try the white dress on, though," once again, Shinichi was cut off.

"Listen Sonoko, I said I didn't-"

"You two are going to a party? Which party is it?" This time, Yukiko was the one who interjected him.

Shinichi just placed his palm on his face, knowing that there was no turning back now that his mother had found out about it. Even if he tries to deny that he never agreed to attend the party, he would still have to attend it now. All because of his mother had found out about it.

"It's the opening ceremony for the soon to be opened Sakibura corporation. My dad was invited to the party and that's how I got an invitation to attend it as well."

"Sakibura corporation? Isn't that the same company who had one of its investor who killed himself?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes. It was supposed to be opened two weeks ago, but because of that incident, the opening was postponed."

"An investor killed himself?" Shinichi asked, suddenly interested in the topic that the two were discussing.

Sonoko nodded her head as an answer.

"When the inspection team was doing their daily inspection on the building's rooms, they found a worker who had hung himself in the meeting room. They said it was because the building was built on top of an old cemetery ground which held bodies of the fallen ancient swordsmen. Rumour has it that the spirits were angry about the building built there so the spirits possessed the investor and then hang himself to death," Sonoko said, telling them about the rumours that she heard.

"Was it confirmed as suicide? Did the autopsy team confirm it?" Shinichi asked, suspecting something else might have happened.

Sonoko shook her head.

"From what I heard, the family members of the investor didn't want an autopsy to be held on the body. They said that they'd rather have the body in one piece," Sonoko replied.

"They should've agreed to it. Who knows, something else might've happened," Shinichi voiced out his opinion.

"Well, tell that to the family then," Sonoko said.

"Enough about that topic, you two should continue discussing about what you two will be wearing to the party," Yukiko finally said aloud, to get their attention.

"Just decide on what you want to wear Shinichi and tell me later. I'll text you tonight about it. I need to make a reservation for my dress as soon as possible. But, I need to go home now, or my parents would be worried about me. I'll see you again, Shinichi, Mrs. Yukiko," Sonoko said, as she stood up, and walked to the front door, and had Yukiko to accompany her.

Before leaving the living room however, she turned around to see that Shinichi looked like he was thinking about something, and he was thinking hard.

"Shinichi, don't forget to choose on an attire, okay?"

"Alright," Shinichi said, without hesitation.

After Sonoko left the living room, the thought finally registered on his mind.

"DID I JUST AGREE TO ATTEND THIS PARTY?!"

Sonoko, who was outside of the house, heard his outburst and let out a small giggle.

"Believe me, Shinichi. You won't regret attending this party," she said with a smile and started to walk home.

**XXXXX**

**A/N:**

**Well, why I haven't I updated my stories since March? I can give you reasons, but I don't think you'd care about it. Still, I'll tell you about it.  
First, my laptop had problems. It was keyboard malfunction, saying that I was pressing the CTRL button, even when I'm not. I suffered playing Katawa Shoujo because of that!  
Second, I thought formatting my laptop would fix the problem. So I did it... without making any back-up on my files. I know, stupid right.  
Third, I bought a new laptop, without having any drafts of how I was going to make the new chapter for this story and also my Baka and Test FF. So, I had to work from scratch on all of it.  
Fourth, I started college like two weeks ago. Enough said.**

**For any of you who is a reader for my Baka and Test FF, I'll post an update in early June... maybe.**

**Signing off for now.**

**-JMe SeKaiiCHi**


End file.
